CS CH-12N Sea Wasp Configuration Demon Locust Helicopter
CS CH-12N Sea Wasp Configuration Demon Locust Helicopter The Demon Locust is a larger, lethal gunship and troop transport. It too is designed by the Coalition State of Iron Heart and introduced as a comparatively inexpensive, multi-function attack aircraft. The CS Navy uses the Sea Wasp for close air support for Naval Infantry, interdiction of enemy commerce, limited troop transport, and anti-submarine warfare. For the latter mission, the medium missile and mini-missile pods are replaced with torpedoes. It is also used for low altitude reconnaissance, rescue, insertion and extraction of ground and sea troops, combat, infantry support, and light cargo hauling. Also, because of its ability to transport ten troops, the Sea Wasp is used for vertical envelopment during amphibious landings. Vertical envelopment is the process of landing troops behind enemy defensive positions to avoid casualties. Model Type: CH-12N Class: Helicopter Gunship and Troop Transport. Crew: Four: Pilot, co-pilot/gunner, communications technician and a secondary gunner. It can also carry a full squad (10) of human-sized troops or five power armor soldiers. M.D.C. by Location: ***Four-Blade Top Rotors — 120 (30 each blade) * Forward Laser Cannon Turret (1) — 100 * Nose Sensors (2) — 25 each * Wing Rail Guns (2; one per wing) — 40 each * Mini-Missile Tube Launchers (6; three per wing) — 40 each Weapon/Missile Wings (2) — 100 each Retractable Landing Gear (1 set) — 30 Reinforced Pilots' Compartment — 110 ** Main Body —250 *''' Every item marked by a single asterisk is small and/or difficult to strike. An attacker must make a "called shot" to hit and even then he is -4 to strike. '''** Destroying the main body knocks the helicopter out of the sky and destroys it completely. *** Destroying one of the main rotors will knock the helicopter off course (pilot loses initiative and three melee actions that round, or the next, to maintain control), speed is reduced by 20% and the pilot suffers a -20% on all subsequent piloting skill rolls. Destroying two rotors will knock the bird out of the sky! Roll under piloting skill -40% for a successful crash landing —the helicopter doesn't explode or disintegrate on impact. If successful, the chopper is wrecked, but crew and passengers are uninjured and crash damage is half. A crash will do 4D6xlO M.D. to the helicopter and crew, and 1D6x10 M.D. to a 50 foot (15.2 m) radius from the point of impact from flying debris, etc. Speed: Ground: Not possible. Flying: The Demon Locust can hover stationary, VTOL, and travel at a maximum flight speeds of 250 mph (400 km). Cruising and attack speed vary, but tend to be between 100 and 200 mph (160 to 329 km) and it has excellent VTOL capabilities. Altitude: A maximum ceiling (altitude) of 20,000 feet (6096 m). Combat height (the height in which air to ground attacks are possible): 3000 feet (910 m). Range: Liquid fuel engine with a range of approximately 700 miles (1120 km; extra large fuel tanks). The absence of a nuclear or other "high-tech" engine and fuel supply makes the helicopter inexpensive. Statistical Data: Height: 20 feet (6 m) Width: Body: 12 feet (3.6 m) wide; wing span: 22 feet (6.7 m); main rotors have a diameter of 60 feet (18.3 m). Length: 65 feet (19.8 m) Weight: 19 tons fully loaded Cargo: Limited; enough room to add ten passengers or equivalent cargo. Power System: Liquid fuel. Weapon Systems: 1. Forward Mounted Laser Cannon (1): A laser cannon is mounted in a turret under the Coalition Death's Head. It can rotate 360 degrees and has a 180 degree arc of fire. Typically controlled by the co-pilot. Primary Purpose: Anti-Aircraft and Anti-Armor. Secondary Purpose: Anti-Personnel and Defense. Mega-Damage: A single blast does 1D4x10 M.D. Rate of Fire: Equal to the co-pilot's number of hand to hand attacks. Effective Range: 4000 feet (1200 m) Payload: Effectively unlimited. 2. Nose Rail Gun (1): Controlled by the pilot or the co-pilot/gunner. Primary Purpose: Anti-Aircraft Secondary Purpose: Anti-Personnel and Defense. Mega-Damage: A full damage burst from one rail gun is 40 rounds and inflicts 1D4x10 M.D. Maximum Effective Range: 4000 feet (1220 m) Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the pilot (usually 4-6). Payload: 4,000 round drum feed for 100 bursts. 3. Wing Rail Guns (2): Controlled by a gunner. Primary Purpose: Anti-Aircraft Secondary Purpose: Anti-Personnel and Defense. Mega-Damage: A full damage burst from one rail gun is 40 rounds and inflicts 1D4x10 M.D. Maximum Effective Range: 4000 feet (1220 m) Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the pilot (usually 4-6). Payload: 6,000 round drum feed for 150 bursts per each of the two wing guns; 12,000 rounds and 300 bursts total. 4. Tube Mini-Missile Launchers (6) on the Weapon Wings: They are controlled by a gunner. Helicopters on anti-submarine warfare duty can fire mini-torpedoes. Primary Purpose: Anti-Armor and Anti-Personnel. Secondary Purpose: Defense Mega-Damage: Varies with missile type. Rate of Fire: One at a time, or volleys of two, three, four or five. Effective Range: About one mile (1.6 km) Payload: 60 total; 10 mini-missiles per each of the six launchers. 5. Medium-Range Missile Launchers (4): Built into the weapon wings are heavy missiles used against tanks, robots, large aircraft and ground targets. They can be launched by the co-pilot/gunner or a gunner. Torpedoes can be substituted for missiles for anti-submarine warfare. Primary Purpose: Anti-Armor and Anti-Ship. Secondary Purpose: Anti-Aircraft and Defense. Mega-Damage: Varies with missile type; often cruise missiles. Rate of Fire: One at a time, or in volleys of two or four. Effective Range: About 50 miles (80 km). Payload: Eight; four per wing launch unit. 6. Features of Note: Doppler radar bounces a signal off the surface of water or land and measures the frequency shift produced by the relative movement of source and reflector. It can be used to track storms and to compute the helicopter's position. A winch and hook is used to raise and lower people (especially in rescue operations) or supplies. It can accommodate a maximum weight of 20 tons. The helicopter also has all the standard sensors and features of most aircraft, such as radar, secure long and short-range communications, etc.